GOTHAM: HAUNTED PAST
by TrajicLover
Summary: Originally DestroMcCullen's I've been given permission to finish and tweak it a bit. It's a gathering of thieves, and spooks as Gotham is thrown into chaos and overlapping mysteries bring about confusion and terror on one end a vengeful spirit stalks the night and on the other a new gang makes it's move in Gotham with a shocking leader at the helm can Bruce solve his first mystery?


_**Gotham City Some Centuries Earlier…**_

"Jim Cradock for the crime of highway robbery! Burglary! Worst of all you violated and stole the virtue of the good women of Gotham's high society!" The man was interrupted by the condemned man's laugh. Highwayman Gentleman Jim, was from Britain and he made his way to the colonies after becoming to notorious.

However even in America his reputation grew to great heights and he was found and sentenced to death even so he was laughing "I do apologize good people of Gotham it's just I am afraid if you knew the sordid details you would realize that if anyone's virtue was stolen it would have been mine. Though it was an absolute honor and privilege."

The crowd the erupted into a frenzy, "Hang him! Hang him dead!" They cried.

"Enough!" Shouted the Judge "Jim Craddock have you any last words?"

He laughed and thrusted his hooded head up addressing the crowd most would plead or beg but not him no he was the kind of man that treated this historical moment as if it was a coronation and "Ah yes indeed. Fair well good people of Gotham it was a pleasure! I will look forward to seeing you all again and claiming my vengeance on the Gordon and Dumas families!" The moment he finished the they pulled the lever behind him triggering a trap door he fell and his neck snapped.

His death would spark a legacy of crime in Gotham criminal after the next trying to find his fabled stash of loot, and countless others trying to surpass him but none could ever quite measure up to the legacy of Gentleman Jim. There was even a Gotham legend that because of all the women Gentleman Jim had bedded that he was in fact the father to all of Gotham's criminals.

Perhaps the most famous legend that arose from this day was the story that Jim's greed and ambition could not be satisfied or stopped not even in death. Little did anyone that day know that his legend would indirectly influence another.

 _ **Gotham Present Day…**_

Victor Zasz looked out at the card as he stood in a suit he didn't wear often with a boss he often didn't take orders from. This boss was an old friend he ran with as a kid they were part of a band of thieves with a long history in Gotham a history as old as the Court's. The group was known as the Royal Flush Gang and in recent times the two old friends had sought to rebuild their old gang rather than just let it fade. That's why Victor was wearing white now as he looked at a card it was a Jack "I have to admit I didn't think you were ever going to revisit our past let alone rebuild it. I'd call you by your name but given what we plan I think it's best if I just call you King."

"We were just kids Victor do you remember? Queen and the previous King took us in and taught us everything we needed to know." King spoke with such a sad tone Zasz didn't find it at all surprising. King was in a white suit red shirt and black tie he just kept starring out at the harbor the very dock where Penguin was supposed to bite it maybe that's why King was in such nostalgic mood.

"How'd you know I'd be interested in starting up the gang again?" Zasz asked smiling he couldn't wait to raise some hell.

"We were never a gang Victor, we were a family. King and Queen emphasized that above all else. They took in three kids off the street a runaway like me, a kid right out juvi like you, and Ten but sadly she died with Queen, and King my predecessor became crippled for life. I had to practically twist his arm before getting him to agree to grant me the title of King and permission to restart the Royal Flush Gang." King explained "We're not just thieves after all we have a noble history."

"So, the old man is still alive and kicking? That's surprising. Anyway I know the gang's history two exiled ninja from found themselves in England they recruited street kids to help them rise to the top of society. When they became adults the three kids scattered started their own chapters of the gang and so on and so on until the Royal Flush Gang a theme that they didn't adopt a until after the third generation became like the criminal version of the Court of Owls always controlling crime from the shadows." Victor continued "Except in Gotham the Court found out about them and not wanting the competition destroyed them but they didn't get all of us. Just two high ranking members and a lot numbers or rather foot soldiers. King always did favor you as the leader though not that I cared but Ten she also believed in you that you could take the Gang further even though she never knew your real name and vice versa I was the only one whose real name was known to not just King and Queen but also you."

King nodded. "Out of respect we should refer to him as the Former King, or my Predecessor." King continued.

"Fine so who will we, I mean who will you be making the new Ten, Ace, and Queen?" Victor asked knowing that they couldn't pull it off alone.

King paused still looking out at the city "I had someone in mind who would have been perfect for the role of Queen. Sadly I doubt she and I could ever be what we once were. I doubt she's even still alive. So, our monarchy is only going to be ruled by just a King from now on. At least for now."

"I see. Wait monarchy?" Zasz's smiled widened "Oh, please tell me that means what I think it means."

"I realized something after seeing Theo Galavan die, after encountering the Court of Owls and seeing Penguin fall from his ivory tower. How many people rise to the top and never do a damn thing to change this city? In our life time Victor name one person with power that has tried to make a difference."

"Well…" Zasz groaned struggling to think "You know I like things simple it's why I became a hitman. I get to do what I love and I love what I do."

"I know. I never thanked you though by the way for visiting me after Mario died. I appreciate that you gave me a warning- no I appreciate that you wanted to say goodbye." King had a hard time talking, Zasz could tell he was getting emotional.

"Look I'm not the feeling type that was all you and the others."

"I know but in case things go south I wanted us to talk about this before the end. The Former King is bank rolling our comeback and we'll soon take Gotham and make it the city it should have always been. To that end." King turned around to face Zasz "There is a shipment carrying a very special new type of weapon well new types of weapons courtesy of my old friends in the military. They come from a group called Cadmus that pulls the strings of A.R.G.U.S. the Former King arranged them to supply us well."

"Just how rich is the Former King anyway?" Zasz asked surprised an unusual emotion to see him display.

"Well let's just say my predecessor is as rich as a god." King stopped talking for a moment to think about something important "Do you think we were really a family? Back then I mean Zasz do you think that Queen and the former King thought of us as their…"

Zasz groaned "I told you I don't do the mushy stuff."

"I understand." King replied with a sad sigh. "The dock where Penguin was supposed to bite it back when all this started. Do you know where it is? How to get to it I mean."

"Yeah why?" Zasz shrugged

"The shipment I have coming in will be arriving there I felt it was appropriate. That we end this madness where it all began. Well you know what I mean. If I'm to be honest Zasz I love this city but it's so clearly going to hell and nobody wants to do anything about it. The Court just waited till things got worse and decided to go nuclear, Theo Galavan just cared about himself and Oswald was too busy building a monument to his Oedipus complex to really enact change and Barnes allowed his honor to prevent from really doing anything and then he lost his mind." King clutched his hands into fists "I swear we will change this city and we will make Gotham not just safe but great again!"

"So basically, your plan is what rise to the top as the mayor or something?" Zasz asked somewhat amused but he was more bored than amused.

"Something like that. However, as Mayor I'd be powerless in many ways look at Penguin and even Aubrey. Hell, look at how powerless Theo was in the end. Don Falcone though had real power in the beginning he owned everything in this city he just never bothered to do anything but satisfy his own petty vices." King hit his fist against the edge of the building making it crack.

Zasz jumped back a little startled and excited "Well that was surprising."

"It's a nice little side effect from the tetch virus I was cured but kept a parting gift back when the Court of Owls fell I didn't even realize it until I saw it with my own eyes. I had no idea I'd catch the virus much less receive a party gift from it." King explained.

"So, the virus is still around?" Zasz asked recognizing enhanced strength as one of the symptoms.

"No and even if it was I would have no intention of spreading it further if that's what you are wondering. No, I plan to save this city not destroy it and when I'm king of Gotham no one will ever have to walk the streets of Gotham in fear. Also, you can kill as many criminals as you want as we work to save this city."

"Sounds good!" Zasz practically jumped out of his skin with delight.

"Understand though I'd like to minimize as many casualties as possible. Penguin is still struggling to rebuild and Riddler is his main attraction at his club. Now I'll be keeping an eye on Tabitha you make sure that nobody rises to the top before I do only kill if absolutely necessary." King added "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Zasz sighed disappointed "King I understand exactly what you are saying but I am still going to have my fun where I can get it."

"No civilians you got that Victor? Do you remember when we were kids we use to use to think we were invincible and Falcone drove us back into the darkness." King, took out a deck of cards "Remember these from back in the day? Ten used to watch me practice all the time I sometimes wonder what she'd be like if she were still with us and I also wonder what if Queen was still with us. Sometimes I think maybe Ten survived since no body was found I wouldn't even recognize her it's been so long."

Zasz shook his head "Don't torture yourself man. No good comes from obsessing over the past. Now tell me what's all this really about."

"The truth Zasz is I'm tired. I'm just so tired I want to be free of the chaos in this city it has, to end but it won't end if the criminals no offense to you of course, can do as they please. That's why I chose you Zasz to help me you can follow orders, and you have always been like a brother to me. Even keeping up the pretense that we have no history around others I will always be grateful to you Zasz for that. So, I know what I'm about to ask you will be-"

"You mean kill Falcone? You want me to kill Don Falcone, right?" Zasz spoke nonchalantly.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, I just wanted us to be clear. You want Penguin dead to?" Zasz asked.

King shrugged, "Sure he's better off out of my hair I'd rather him be in prison but he always comes back, safer to just kill him now but first we are going to have some fun with him for all the pain he and his old pal Nygma caused me."

 _ **Later that night outside the Iceberg Lounge(Bruce Wayne's POV)…**_

"Well it's certainly unique Master Bruce." Alfred said looking at the building which had been modeled or rather designed to look like a Iceberg.

"That's one word for it Alfred. Do you think it's cold inside? I mean…"

"Nonsense Master Bruce, I'm sure it only looks like ice. No way someone would…"

"Actually, make club out of real ice or put an actual Iceberg on top of a building?" Bruce finished.

"Okay yes Cobblepot probably did use real ice. How do you think he keeps it cold though and shouldn't that be a safety concern or something?"

"Well this is Gotham Alfred. He probably made a few bribes and well you know how it goes." Bruce clenched his fists angry.

Alfred was quick to notice his fists "That reminds me. I was up late a few nights ago I thought I saw you out in the yard at two in the morning. Is something going on?"

"No everything is fine." Bruce lied hoping Alfred would drop it.

"I know something is going on Bruce whatever it is just be careful. Sometimes I think I've been to permissive."

"Sometimes I think I've been too spoiled and obsessed maybe if I had just let things go maybe you never would have been hurt Alfred."

"That Ra's al Ghul was stalking you Bruce he had designs on you years in advance that much is certain whatever happened or whatever actions we took nothing would have stopped him." Alfred explained hoping to comfort Bruce.

Honestly Bruce just was tired from the late nights he was hoping to just take a break and really he found himself bored by it all the constant false smiling and sucking up to a criminal like Penguin. The club was flashy not really worth while the women who took orders from customers dressed in one piece swim suits while wearing bow ties, and old fashion caps like that man Nygma was known to wear.

It was a strange place to be sure but it was opening night and had a big turn out. The club had a variety of entertainment from singers to comedians however Bruce found the main "attraction" a man frozen in ice a disturbing sight. He knew it was Gotham but how was it possible to get away with keeping a poor man's body on display like that?

That was when he caught sight of something no three things in the club that were odd the first was Selina he recognized her instantly. There was no reason for her to be here as a customer she didn't usually come to high end places, the second was he could have sworn one of the waitresses was Tabitha she was keeping out of sight but he could tell she and Selina were communicating non verbally. The third thing he noticed was people in suits not black like you usually see they wore white suits, red shirts, and black ties. There were a lot but they seemed to be blending in not talking to each other and that was the weird part they were avoiding each other but talking to everyone else. That was when he noticed what Tabitha and Selina were up to they were picking pockets and stealing jewelry. Bruce doubted they were with the white suits the white suits were some how more organized.

He saw Penguin notice Tabitha and Selina before Penguin could send a flunky or two to catch them Bruce without really knowing why chose to intervene. "Mr. Cobblepot I wanted to congradulate you on your new club it's-" Bruce struggled not to throw up "certainly a unique place."

"Thank you but I have some-" Before Penguin could finish the men in white suits took out their guns and fired at Oswald's security taking them all out in one shot.

Everyone instinctively dropped to the floor and that was when Zasz came in dressed like the rest of the suits Zasz hopped up on a table "Ladies and gentlemen! We are the Royal Flush Gang and we own this city now! This club is now under our protection. We do not ask much only that you give us what we came for like your cash and jewelry all that fancy crap. Also Penguin if you want to keep your club you'll owe us a protection fee. Now everyone form a single line and-"

"Zasz!" Penguin stood up and marched over looking up at him "What do you think you are doing? I demand an explanation!"

"Well... your not top dog anymore and well..." Zasz struggled to really find the right words "you've always been a little bitch Oswald."

"You!" Penguin erupted into a rage "I will be speaking to Falcone about this I will see to it that you are-"

"Shut up!" Zasz screamed with such rage he frightened everyone in the club Penguin immediately coward with the rest of the guests.

"I clearly insulted you Victor I do so sincerely apologize." Penguin tried playing in hopes it would ease Zasz's anger.

"You know Oswald I'm not supposed to do it now orders and all but you really piss me off sometimes." Zasz pulled out his gun and fired it into Oswald's shoulder "Damn it." Zasz shook his head disappointed I was aiming for your chest gun must be faulty "Hey anyone got a gun I can borrow?" He asked looking over at one of his men.

Just then the lights started going off and on rabidly the club filled with a maniacal laughter "Ladies and gentlemen!" The voice spoke with a cockney accent and some how sent chills even down Zasz's spine for as the voice spoke the room grew cold and the voice continued all while smoke filled the room "I am thee one the only Gentleman Jim Cradock! Many years ago I was put to death by this foul city but now I have returned! To take what I am owed compensation for my unfair execution and so I shall claim..." there was a bright light everyone covered their eyes as a ghostly figure appeared on stage with the frozen Edward Nygma the Ghost struck a presenting pose finishing his monologue "I claim this fine specimen as my first act of vengeance against this accursed city but I am not done! For I name you!" The Ghost should pointing his cane at Tabitha Galavan who only looked shocked "I name this lovely vision mine. Twas a Dumas that spurned me in days of old and so you shall pay for the sins of your ancestors with your very soul! You Tabitha Galavan shall accompany me to the gates of hell when I finish my vengeance on this city! I give you one year's grace one year the same time I spent being made a fool of by your ancestor and when your year is up I shall claim you as my bride and take your soul to the here after!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tabitha stood up shocked and confused. He had to be playing a con there was no way he was really a ghost.

"Ah yes." The Ghost chuckled "Some centuries ago when your family was still among the elite I was climbing my way up the ladder of the social class system I fell for a Dumas woman but she..." The Ghost clenched his fists "the harlot betrayed me! She pretended to love me and persuaded me to give up information she handed to Constable Ezekiel Gordon! Information he used to destroy my empire and send me to the hang man's noose your wench of a ancestor sent me to the gallows and so you shall pay for her sins!"


End file.
